A poem for you
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: Amiboshi and Suboshi are given an assignment, write poetry about the people they know, but what Suboshi writes is.... not a S/A pairing and you're sick if you thought it was.


August 10, 2003

(Author's Note: Don't ask me where this idea came from… It just popped up one day, and here it is. Right now, it's a one shot, but depending on how the creative bug or muse hits me, I may try to do some of the other characters eventually. And this isn't set up for any given place-it's humour for humour sake, which means AU.) 

Some words you might not know: 

Koi- fish. 

Aniki- Older Brother

Tailsen- Fan

__

A Poem for you:

Suboshi's poems

By Yashira

__

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

This poem sucks,

And so do you!

"You can't write that to him! Are you crazy? Nakago would kill you and then me for laughing too hard!" It was Amiboshi, dressed in his usual blue pants and purple tunic, who spoke the words of warning as he waved his feathery quill about. He was seated at the opposite end of the long, angular table from brother, and was staring at Suboshi as if he had lost all his senses. Not only would Nakago kill him for the insult, the poem was not original either. Newbie poem writers everywhere would moan and curse at the intended thief of this "good" poem. Notice the quotes on good.

"I'm not _afraid _of him."

Like Amiboshi, Suboshi was dressed in his own usual style of clothing –orange tunic and blue pants. Both colours tended to complement the bright green of their hair, the crisp clearness of their blue eyes and the boyish charm of their young faces. Since they were both twins, it was usually through their choice of clothing and their clashing different views on things, not their physical features, that told them apart. Right now Amiboshi, ever the peace keeper, was trying to keep his brother from writing something that would get them both mobbed and killed. 

Today's project, for the two of them, was to write poems for the people they had come to learn about in Fushigi Yuugi. It wasn't a great idea, nor was it original or exciting, but it was something they had been forced to do whether they liked it or not. Seated at the wooden table, loaded with crumpled parchments and black ink stains, Amiboshi was shaking his green haired head again. "That's not it. You can't write that and hope to live. You know he's the most powerful Seiryuu seishi in Kotou, and in all probability the world. If you just think about it, you can see why I'm right about this."

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,

My brother thinks too much,

And I don't like you.

"Very funny, Suboshi." Amiboshi sounded a bit more annoyed than concerned now as he sat back in the ornamental highchair and glanced about with a telltale sigh. They were both alone in one of the ornamental rooms of Kutou's palace whose south wall was littered with huge circular windows that overlooked the manicured lawn outside with its Koi pool nearby, while the north was painted in an elegant blue mural of the Seiryuu in full dragon splendor. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"I didn't want to do this - you know that - but I don't see you trying, Aniki." A sour looking pout graced Suboshi's lower lip as he scratched a few more words down onto the yellowed parchment in front of him. 

"It just so happens, I have something here," Amiboshi said with a soft tap against his own parchment.

The lonely days are like clear glass

so brittle, fragile and undeniably free;

that my gentle, youthful heart beating so fast

cannot count the times you're away from me.

"Whoa, who the heck is that for?" Blinking startled eyes at his brother, both amazed and suspicious at the same time, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't something his brother had written for the Seiryuu side.

"Never you mind," Amiboshi waved absently with his quill, blue eyes looking slightly embarrassed as he glanced down at his papers, "but that's a poem."

"Look," feeling the need to justify himself, Suboshi drew himself up and shrugged, " the level of my poems reflect the level of respect I have for people. I think my first two poems will go to Nakago and Soi. That leaves about…7 suzaku-jerks and their despicable miko, plus 5 – 6, if I count myself- left. Aha, here's something!" 

Your fur is so green,

And you reek of the high seas,

I'm glad I'm not your caretaker,

Because… because… well, you stink.

"That didn't even rhyme!" 

"So. I doubt Ashitare can read, so it won't matter, one way or another."

Slapping a hand over his head, Amiboshi looked as if he wished he could be in another room or at the very least, he wished he could ring some sense into his brother; especially since the next poem he heard made him want to hide under his chair.

__

The colours you wear are so gay,

If I were you, I want to go away.

"Well, that leaves, you, me, Miboshi, and Yui-sama." Suboshi was grinning as he glanced down at the words he had written, as if he found amusement with his own skill. As a result, he didn't see the half sick look that flitter across his brother's face. Had someone walked in they might have thought Amiboshi had accidentally been given a dose of X-lax.

__

Small, stubborn and bug-eyed,

You're a freak through and through,

And if I had to stop and think of it,

Who the hell want to be you?

So this was where it was building to? Amiboshi was just too afraid to hear what Suboshi had planned for Yui and himself that he tried to bury his head under the crumpled sheets at his side of the table. If Seiryuu could grant a miracle, even a wish at this very moment -aside from wishing Suboshi some poetic skill- he'd want to be somewhere far, far away. Preferably, somewhere where Nakago and the others wouldn't be able to find him. 

"Aha, now this I worked on a bit." Watching his brother lift up a particular ink blotted sheet with several verses etch on it, Amiboshi wondered if one of his prayers were answered. Had his brother finally worked on something he could proudly sign his name to and which wouldn't get either of them killed? He drew his hand through the crumpled mess and listened as Suboshi called his attention, "Now listen to this:" 

__

You make me real sick, you drama queen slut,

And I wish you would die and go right to hell,

Because of what you put my poor Yui-sama through,

Heaven is no place for the likes of you.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You know, Suboshi, there's such a thing as slander-" As Amiboshi said this and glanced over at his brother, he realized that nothing he'd been saying had been heard because Suboshi was already waving his hands at him, signaling that there was more. ~God help me~

__

And your hero is a zero,

Who only knows one name,

And the fact that's money

Should put you to shame.

And your emperor is really a joke,

Because a guy looking like a woman 

means one thing:

Tomo.

It was clear to Amiboshi that the first poem had been intended for Miaka and that the following two were for Tamahome and Hotohori, respectfully. Furthermore, it was becoming painfully obvious that if any of these poems were passed around to the people they were written about, there would be no force on earth to hold back the combined anger of Suzaku's and Seiryuu's anger. 

__

And that blue haired freak, with a mask of shut eyes,

smiles too much in the way that suggests slyly 

that he's been using a certain powder, whose uses are but one,

to get high as a kite, now isn't that fun? 

And the quiet man, with the poor pussy cat,

Makes you wonder what he does with that.

Or with the poor little boy, he just carries around,

Who thinks he's a seishi and puts on airs,

Can you tell I don't like him, I don't think he's all there. 

Now iron tailsen, of the red haired freak,

Dressed up in jewelry just made me think,

That he must go to men's baths and peeks,

Because he's got nothing in his own little rink.

(OMG I can't believe I forgot him, you know I failed math if I can't add up seven seishi! Thank you, Nyan Nyan and Mrs. Tasuki for pointing it out. *Adds in Nuriko's verse*)

And lets not forget that muscle bound freak, 

Who, for some foolish reason, thinks he's so neat, 

And why?

Because lets face it, he smells like yesterday smelly feet.

Amiboshi groaned as he heard the last 4 verses of Suboshi's mega-combined poem for the Suzaku seishi come to a close. Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Tasuki, in that order, would be extremely, oh very, very very… PISSED to say the least. Didn't Suboshi remember that the goal of this assignment was to write poems about people he knew and then let them read it? Dear God, he was going to ask for a rumble as soon as the Assignment master left her room and went about handing each poem out. "If it's okay with you," he began carefully, looking as if he was about to melt into a congealed puddle on his chair, "I'll stay here and finish my poems, when you go out to deliver yours." 

"It doesn't bother me," Suboshi replied with a bright, satisfied grin. He'd worked hard on this poem, trying to get it to rhyme and express some of the feeling he had for these people. His older brother might cater to the masses and hide his feelings through flowery words, but he wouldn't. "Oh, do you want to hear your poem? I sort of combined it with mine." 

"Do I have to?" But as soon as the words were out of the mouth he looked immediately contrite and apologetic. It would probably be as bad as the others, but this was his brother, afterall and he had to be supportive; he knew no one else would. ~Might as well listen to it now and get it over with~

__

Born on the same day, within the same year,

the two of us share a bond which is beyond peer,

And created from sibling love, affection so dear,

that it's hard to explain how and why we are here.

Though we argue in ways too countless to see,

We are brothers by blood as expressed in my plea

That should one day if we are cut from the vine

I will never forget this brother of mine.

"Well, how's that? Silly, right? It's not as good as the others poems," Suboshi began, colouring a bit, as he ran his hand over his green short hair with a touch of embarrassment. Amiboshi hadn't said a thing when he'd spoken his poem, and he wondered if it had offended him. 

"No, no, it was GOOD! I liked it." Nodding hastily, Amiboshi rose from his chair and walked quickly to where Suboshi was now standing and gathering up his poems to hand to the Assignment Person who waited for them in another part of the castle. "I was just surprised, that's all." 

"Well, I'm going to go and hand my poems in. Gotta go!" With poems gathered in his arm Suboshi waved at his brother with a respectful bow, before bolting out the door as if afraid to be alone in the room with him any longer. That poem showed a bit more of his emotions that he wanted to, and it always made him fearful that someone would use it against him or misunderstand - even if it was his own brother. 

"Wait you forgot-" But Amiboshi's hands trembled as he picked up the last sheet of parchment in which was scribbled but two verses. The words that were there made his eyes grow wide with a start and he read very slowly, as if he had trouble seeing.

__

Beloved, beautiful and beyond all self abasing doubts,

You are the light of my world, my reason for living,

That to suggest that I write a poem to encompass all this

Is like shutting my eyes and forgetting the bliss,

That comes from your smile, your laugh and your touch.

There are no right words that can express what you mean

Except that my heart says what your watching eyes must know

I love you, beyond my brother, my duties and myself…

I am yours to command, my life, heart and soul.

At the top of the page was the name, Yui-sama.


End file.
